Nesting
by Nessie910
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura prepare for their baby girl:) Spoilers for Naruto chapter 700
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**Nesting**_

Sakura awoke to the semi-soothing noise of the mop being brushed across the floors in the home she and Sasuke shared. She still found it quite strange to say…'Sharing a home with Sasuke'. It was also quite a joyful thing to say as well though. They had recently updated to a home needing space now more than ever.

Finding out that they were expecting soon had sped up that process.

Sakura looked down at her pregnant belly, a smile finding it's way to her lips. She stroked her hand gently along her stomach, feeling the small movement of an arm beneath her skin, her child making her presence know.

_Her…._a daughter. A beautiful baby girl that was both a part of her and Sasuke. She could only imagine how beautiful she would be….

Sakura flinched looking down at her stomach, giggling then.

"Was I not paying enough attention to you?" Sakura said laughing, as she patted her stomach which had received a rather strong kick. Not surprising considering this was her daughter.

The increased sound of moping and spraying, and wiping continued to fill Sakura's ears.

She took a deep breath and carefully hoisted herself up, her one arm holding onto the bed, supporting her. She let out a large sigh once she was standing.

"Let's go see what your father is doing." Sakura said patting her belly.

Sakura wasn't expecting to find Sasuke in a frenzy when she walked into the kitchen. Their eyes met and Sasuke immediately calmed his facial expression, then walking over to Sakura and kissing her on the forehead.

"Good morning." He then said.

Sakura nodded."Good morning."

Sakura smiled when Sasuke's eyes drifted down to her pregnant belly, his hand then rested on top of her belly.

"How is she this morning." He then asked her in a serious tone.

"She's feisty as usual, kicking me." Sakura said giggling.

Sasuke nodded, a small smirk painted across his face.

"What about you? what are you doing out here?" Sakura asked, looking around the kitchen spotting the mop and cleaning supplies that lay across the counters.

Sasuke said nothing, instead starting to pack away the cleaning supplies.

"Well, it looks like you were obviously cleaning." Sakura said inspecting the counters and floor.

"Sasuke it's spotless! how long have you been at this?" Sakura asked.

"6:00am." Sasuke said.

"6 in the morning?! don't you think that's a little early to be cleaning Sasuke?" Sakura asked flabbergasted.

"Perhaps, everything just seemed so dirty though. With the baby coming home in a week, I don't want her to get sick because of any dirt or germs." Sasuke said trying to explain himself.

Sakura smiled before walking over to Sasuke, and kissing him on the cheek. She then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, confused by his wife's behavior.

"You're nesting Sasuke." Sakura answered, her amused laughter calming down.

"Nesting?"

"Yes, it's a way of preparing for the baby. It's an irrepressible urge that most mothers or fathers get. It's completely normal." Sakura said stroking his cheek.

"I think I'm just ready for her to be here." Sasuke said, pulling a hair away from Sakura's face.

"Tell me about it, I feel like I'm about to pop." Sakura said looking down at her large stomach.

Sasuke smiled. "She'll be here soon enough, I'm ready to hold her myself."

"I'm sure you are. You're not used to not being in control are you?" Sakura asked wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"You're in complete control in this situation." Sasuke said quietly.

"Pardon me? what did you say?" Sakura pressed, though knowing full well what he said.

"You know what I said."

Sakura smiled and rested her head in the crook of Sasuke's neck, relaxing in his embrace.

Sakura counted her blessings everyday.

_**AN: I hope you all enjoyed! Happy early Thanksgiving!:) God bless to you and your families! -Nessie910 **_

_**P.S: If there are any other SasuSaku family stories you'd like me to do send me your suggestions! :D **_


	2. Fears

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **_

_**IT IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**Fears**_

It was one of those rare moments that Sasuke found himself frozen. Rather captivated, amazing considering the fact that what held his attention was only six inches long. An ultrasound picture of his daughter. It wasn't like the earlier ultrasound pictures Sakura had gotten that looked just like squiggly lines, dots and dark circles.

This was an actual baby. With a perfectly formed little nose, feisty little feet, and small delicate hands.

"It looks like she has long hands and fingers." The doctor had told them, causing Sasuke to look at his own hands. His own long hands and fingers, that his daughter had apparently inherited.

He smirked, as he continued to look over the ultrasound picture. Inspecting each and every line and curve of his daughter's form. It was only when he felt a small hand rest on his shoulder that he averted his gaze.

He turned his head back to see Sakura smiling fondly at him, then looking towards the picture in his hands.

"You just can't stop looking at her can you?" Sakura asked as she came around the couch and sat next to him, cuddling close.

Sasuke set the picture down between them.

"It may be a bit easier for you to say, you get to carry her with you wherever you go." Sasuke said eyeing Sakura's stomach, an affectionate look on his face.

"I guess that's true, being able to feel her helps me know that she's doing ok." Sakura said.

"You do worry a lot." Sasuke said stroking her stomach.

"So do you though, you're just less vocal about it." Sakura countered, a light laugh flowing from mouth.

Sasuke merely shrugged his shoulders, though a smirk soon spread across his face.

He paused when he saw Sakura wince, her pain seemed to grow for a moment before falling back down again.

He watched as she took a deep breath and rubbed her stomach up and down.

Sasuke gently took her hand in his and rubbed it.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded, smiling at him reassuringly.

"They're just Braxton Hicks, they're normal since she's coming in about a week."

Sasuke nodded, though Sakura could still see hints of worry lining many crevices on Sasuke's face.

She took his hand in her own, and ran her thumb along the top of his hand.

"It's alright Sasuke, you won't lose her." Sakura reassured him, knowing full well the pain Sasuke still felt about the loss of his family.

Sasuke merely looked Sakura in the eye and prayed that her words would ring true.

_**AN: A little bit darker at the end there but still, I hope you enjoyed! God bless! have an awesome weekend! -Nessie910**_


	3. A future friend

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **_

_**IT IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**A Future friend**_

Sakura still found it ironic that she, who had been months older than her classmates would have a daughter who was one of the youngest in terms of months at least. She and Sasuke had been observing for the past few months their friends becoming parents. One after the other, Bolt had been born first, a new years baby. He came into the world with a spunk she hadn't yet seen from others babies she'd helped deliver.

Inojin and Shikadai followed quickly after, arriving in the spring. They were about a week apart, funny considering that their parents birthdays were one day apart.

Ino, competitive as always gloated that her son would be a few months older than their daughter. Though she did have a joyful gleam in her eye when mentioning the fact that Inojin could watch over her. While Sakura was touched by the sentiment, she imagined her daughter being able to take care of herself without much trouble.

Then came Cho-Cho weighing nearly 9 pounds at birth, she still flinches when thinking about how painful that delivery must have been.

Soon her daughter would be joining the group. She was due in late July, and often joked with Sasuke that their daughter would be born on his birthday. It was something they laughed about often. Though, by the look in Sasuke's eye when they talked about it she could tell that he wouldn't mind sharing his birthday with their daughter.

Naruto had been rather amused at the idea of Sasuke having a daughter, consistently saying that she and Bolt could potentially marry.

Sasuke merely shrugged him off, though admitting they could potentially share a unique bond.

Speaking of Naruto, Hinata had arranged a lunch date with Sakura. Sakura agreed under the terms that Hinata bring Bolt along with her, to which she complied.

Seeing the confident, happy smile on Hinata's face when she approached the table with her son in her arms nearly brought Sakura to tears.

Hinata truly had grown. She was no longer the stuttering, nervous girl she once was. She was now a confident, well adjusted mother and wife. Sakura wiped her tears away quickly hoping that Hinata merely sized her tears up being due to pregnancy hormones.

Hinata carefully sat down, making sure that Bolt was still safe in the baby Bjorn she was wearing. A loving, motherly smile graced Hinata's features when she brushed a piece of hair away from Bolt's face.

"You seem to be enjoying motherhood Hinata." Sakura said smiling.

Hinata nodded."There's no greater feeling than holding your child in your arms. He really has just melted my heart."

"I can imagine. Sasuke and I are already hopelessly in love with our little one and she's not even born yet." Sakura said with a slight giggle.

Hinata joined in her laughter.

"I can't wait to meet her. Has everything in your pregnancy been going smoothly?" Hinata asked.

"Everything's been going pretty well so far, she's been really active for the past few days. I think she's anxious to get here." Sakura said looking down at her stomach, gently tapping it.

"I've heard she's due around Sasuke's birthday, is that true?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Actually, that is true! he just may have to share his birthday!" Sakura said going into a belly laugh, which shook her whole body.

Hinata found Sakura's laughter to be contagious and joined in. They continued laughing until they heard Bolt's soft, almost annoyed whine. To which both Sakura and Hinata snickered at.

"May I…hold him for just a moment Hinata?" Sakura asked, slightly hesitant.

Hinata nodded quickly, walking over to Sakura. She then carefully unbuttoned the Baby Bjorn and placed Bolt in Sakura's arms gently.

Bolt seemed to rest on Sakura's pregnant belly, resting his head against her heart.

"I can't believe how peaceful he is Hinata…" Sakura said surprised, considering this was Naruto's son.

"I did feed him before we left, so that's probably why." Hinata explained, rubbing her finger along Bolt's foot.

Their peace was disrupted when Sakura felt her daughter's sharp kick, startling Bolt who, thankfully hadn't burst into tears but, was rather amused by what he'd just felt. Bolt placed one of his hand's on Sakura's belly curiously, and immediately pulled it back upon feeling another kick.

Hinata and Sakura laughed at their children's first "meeting"

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Sakura said.

_**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! and thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favorites! your support means so much to me! God bless! have an awesome weekend! -Nessie910**_


	4. A labor of love

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **_

_**IT IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**A Labor of Love **_

Sakura went into labor on July 21st. It had been a rather warm day, Sakura found herself sitting in front of the fan hopelessly cooling herself off. She had actually been thankful that labor kicked in, relieved that her discomfort would soon end. Her back had been mercilessly aching for the past several days, and even walking nowadays was becoming difficult.

Upon their arrival at the hospital they were greeted by Lady Tsunade, who had been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the baby.

"I was wondering if it would be today." Tsunade had said, a smile on her face.

"I'm so ready for her to be here! now we just have to get past this part so that we can meet her." Sakura said,trying not to reveal her nerves. Though she felt Sasuke give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and nodded, then took a deep breath and returned her attention to her former teacher.

"I'll get you to a room now." Tsunade said leading them back to where their daughter would soon be born.

oooooooo0ooooooo

Naruto had received a text from Sasuke, saying that Sakura was in labor and to keep her and the baby in his and Hinata's thoughts.

Naruto had immediately jumped up and down in excitement, exclaiming over and over "The baby's coming!" Hinata was amused by his display of excitement for the first few minutes, but then she took him by the hand and they began making their way to the hospital.

Upon arriving at the waiting room they were greeted by Ino, who had her own baby in her arms.

"Today's the day!" Ino said, giving Hinata a hug.

"It's very exciting, a new child and friend is being born." Hinata said, remembering the "exchange" Bolt and the baby had.

"I can't believe that billboard brow is finally becoming a mother, I think she's ready for this though." Ino said looking nostalgic for a moment.

"I do too, I think Sasuke's ready as well." Hinata agreed, before sitting down next to Naruto who had a simple smile on his face.

_"Good luck Sasuke and Sakura." _He thought to himself.

oooooo0ooooo

In between contractions Sakura tried to take deep breaths, but she instead found herself panting instead.

"They're getting worse." Sakura said in between pants. She then glanced up at the fetal monitor, checking on her daughters condition between contractions.

"She's coping really well so far, compared to some babies I've seen." Tsunade said chefking both Sakura and the baby's vitals.

Tsunade then sat at the end of Sakura's bed and checked her dilation. Sakura watched as Tsunade's face furrowed in concentration while determining how many centimeters she was dilated.

"You're dilated to about a 5, so you're halfway there. I predict you should have her by at least tomorrow afternoon. These things can be rather unpredictable though, so don't get your hopes up too high ok." Tsunade said, wanting to be 100% honest with her former protege.

Sakura nodded, resting her hand on her stomach. Tsunade gave her a sympathetic smile and gently patted her forehead before leaving.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke with a gentle smile. Naturally he looked worried, though he still gave her a small smile.

Sakura motioned for Sasuke to come closer, to which he quickly obliged. Sakura then rested her hand beneath Sasuke's chin, and ran her thumb along his cheek.

"She'll be here soon, hopefully there's not much more of this." Sakura said, leaning back and resting against her pillow.

Sasuke nodded."Hopefully."

ooooooo0oooooo

Unfortunately for Sakura her labor had stalled, for the past day. It was now well into the evening of July 22nd, with no end to labor in sight.

Sakura found herself becoming both a physical and emotional wreck. Sasuke calmly talked her down though and helped her through all of her contractions and gently wiped her tears away. Reminding her that their daughter was the prize at the end of all of this.

Meanwhile in the waiting room, Naruto was growing impatient.

"I wonder what's going on in there? when you had Bolt it was relatively quick…." Naruto pondered.

"I think her labor has stalled.." Ino pointed out.

It was now just Ino, Hinata, and Naruto in the waiting room now. Ino had asked Sai to take Inojin home to get some sleep. Bolt was in his baby bjorn resting against Hinata's chest.

"From your expressions I take it the child hasn't been born yet?"

Naruto stood up."Kakashi-Sensei! what are you doing here?"

"You know Sasuke and Sakura were my students, I'd like to meet the child as well." Kakashi answered.

"That's true." Naruto said sitting back down.

Kakashi merely sat down, pulled his book out and waited like the rest of the group for news.

ooooo0ooooo

Thankfully for Sakura at around 11:45pm things began to change when Tsunade came in to check her.

"Well you're 9 centimeters, it's almost over." Tsunade said rubbing Sakura's leg.

Sakura nodded, and started to cry in relief that it was almost over.

"I'm just going to get some things ready ok?" Tsunade said leaving the room.

Sakura carefully rolled over onto her side and looked at Sasuke who smiled softly, though she could tell that he was slightly nervous.

Sakura took his hand in hers.

"The moment of truth has finally arrived."

oooooo0oooooo

Sasuke found himself in awe as he watched Sakura work to push their daughter out. Yes his hand was being crushed, but that pain was nothing compared to what he imagined Sakura was feeling. On top of her exhaustion he didn't know how she was managing to gather enough energy to push. He assumed that the excitement of finally being able to hold their daughter gave her a shot of adrenaline.

Shizune, who had come in to assist Tsunade during delivery, had put an oxygen mask on Sakura in order to give the baby some extra oxygen. They had instructed Sakura to take deep breaths after every contraction and push.

Sasuke knew that the end was close in sight when Shizune placed a blanket on Sakura's stomach. It was surreal to think that within minutes their daughter would be on that blanket.

A moment later he felt Sakura release her grip on his hand.

She was here.

oooooooo0oooooooo

Sakura was immediately flooded with relief when her daughter was finally out. But, there was also a joy that her daughter was here with her, resting on her chest.

Their daughter seemed to be quite a curious child, she was looking around as Shizune cleaned her off and took her vitals.

"I can't believe that it's over, and that she's here." Sakura found herself repeating.

She then noticed that Sasuke appeared to be frozen, looking down at their daughter.

"Congratulations you two! what a stubborn one she was!" Tsunade said, referencing the fact that Sakura's labor had lasted 2 days.

"I think I know who she gets it from…." Sakura said smiling up at Sasuke, who merely smirked down at her.

"Look at her looking up at you Sakura.." Shizune whispered.

Sakura looked down and indeed as Shizune had said, their daughter's eyes were locked with hers. Her head was resting against Sakura's chest listening to the familiar, comforting sound of her heart.

"Sasuke, come closer.." Sakura whispered, trying not to disturb their daughter.

Sasuke sat down in the chair next to Sakura and moved as close as physically possible. His hand seemed to move on it's own, resting on his daughter's back. He ran his thumb along her back, in a soothing gesture.

"She's quite calm isn't she?" Sasuke asked Sakura, who nodded.

His daughter then fixed her gaze on him, recognizing his voice when she was still in the womb. Remembering the deep, calm voice.

"I told you she would recognize you." Sakura said with a giggle.

"Hn." Sasuke said, smirking yet again.

"She looks like the name we decided I think." Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Happy Birthday Sarada Uchiha." Sakura said, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Happy birthday Sarada." Sasuke repeated kissing his daughter's small hand.

"And Happy Birthday to you Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said, amazed by the fact that the two most important people in her world shared the same birthday.

"Thank you for everything." Sasuke said, before kissing Sakura on the forehead.

_**AN: This family just melts my heart!:) I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! God bless to you and your families! and Happy December! -Nessie910**_


	5. Content

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

_**IT IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**Content**_

"I'm sorry little one, but I have to give you your vitamin K shot." Shizune said as she prepared the syringe. Sarada at the moment was content, her little hand wrapped around her Papa's finger. Shizune smiled at the sight.

"Good girl, you just keep looking at your Papa." Shizune said as she pressed the syringe into Sarada's delicate skin.

For a moment there was silence, and Shizune had thought that Sarada may be one of the few babies who didn't cry upon receiving the injection.

Sarada's first whimper broke Shizune out of that thought, Sarada's whimper soon grew into a full on cry. Her little face soon became red as she cried harder and harder.

"Shh…It's okay Sarada we're right here." Sasuke cooed to his daughter.

"I hate to see her cry, but it's nice to know that her lungs are working properly." Tsunade said as she helped Sakura change into her nightgown.

Shizune nodded as she gently set Sarada on the scale. Sarada's cries had died down, now only being soft whimpers. An adorable pout rested on the little girls face.

"I recognize that pout." Tsunade said chuckling.

"I couldn't imagine where she got it from." Sakura said smiling a knowing smile at her husband.

"So how much does she weigh?" Sasuke asked, bringing the topic away from himself.

"She's about 5 pounds 7 ounces." Shizune announced as she walked Sarada back to the examination table.

"Aww, she's so small! at least smaller than most babies I've delivered." Sakura said.

"She's definitely healthy though Sakura, you grew a healthy little pumpkin." Tsunade reassured Sakura.

"Okay little one, I just need to put your hat on and swaddle you, and then you can go back to your Mama and Papa." Shizune cooed to Sarada.

"Tsunade..are Naruto and Ino still in the waiting room?" Sasuke asked, suddenly remembering that they had others waiting.

"No. I went ahead and sent them home, I wanted You three to have at least a few hours of peace before you're all flooded with visitors. They were slightly disappointed but understood. Hinata will help Naruto understand if he doesn't." Tsunade answered with a slight chuckle.

Sasuke nodded a silent thanks as he walked to Sakura's bedside. He gently tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled at him as she anxiously awaited getting to hold her baby.

Shizune smiled as she finished swaddling Sarada, Sakura giggled at how cute Sarada looked with her light pink hat on, swaddled in her pink blanket.

Sakura's grin grew even bigger when Shizune finally walked Sarada over to her parents. She gently set Sarada down in Sakura awaiting arms.

Shizune and Tsunade took that as their moment to leave and give the new family some alone time.

"It's so nice to finally hold you in my arms sweetheart." Sakura cooed as she gently ran her thumb along Sarada's soft cheek.

"I think she's getting a little sleepy Sakura." Sasuke observed, watching his daughters eyelids beginning to droop closed.

"She's had quite a long day..it's hard to transition being in the outside world huh?" Sakura continued to coo to Sarada.

Sasuke smiled watching Sarada fight the urge to go to sleep, she seemed to be so captivated by merely watching Sakura and listening to her. Sasuke figured it was because Sarada was finally able to put a face to the voice she'd heard inside the womb for the past nine months.

"Someone definitely loves their Mama." Sasuke said stroking one of Sarada's small arms.

Sakura smiled, a happy tear rolling down her cheek.

"And their Papa." Sakura answered noticing Sarada wrap her little hand around Sasuke's finger, before finally dozing off.

Sakura herself was beginning to doze off, finally feeling the effects of the long labor she'd endured. she gently passed Sarada to Sasuke.

"Goodnight Sasuke, thank you.." Sakura started before completely falling asleep.

Sasuke smiled at her as he gingerly lay Sarada down in her crib. Sasuke laid down in his cot beside Sakura's bed.

"Thank you Sakura." were his last words before he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

_**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! :( I wanted to make sure that I wrote a nice chapter for you guys! :) God bless and happy new year! :)**_


End file.
